Le Dernier Chocolat
by Arekuruu
Summary: Yaoi Matt x Mello Mello aime le chocolat, être le meilleur, être aimé. Matt aime Mello, c'est tout. Pourtant, à force de tout vouloir, Mello finit toujours par tout perdre... Une fic tentant d'être triste mais c'est pas trop le cas.


**Auteurs :** Arekuruu

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama.

**Mots clés:** Chocolat, Mort.

**Warning:** Yaoi, spoiler du vrai nom de Mello.

**Couple :** Matt x Mello!

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, c'est bien de rêver mais bon…

**Note de l'auteur : **Première fic sur Death Note… Il faut dire que ce n'est que ma troisième fiction et que je ne suis pas encore très euh… Très entraînée, voilà. J'espère que cela va vous plaire quand même, ce n'est qu'un one-shot et Matt est certainement OOC mais je ferais d'autres fics sur Death Note, principalement du MattMello parce que j'adore ça mais j'aime beaucoup aussi le MelloNear alors… Bon bah voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mello aimait le chocolat.**

Le jour où il a tout perdu (du moins pour la première fois), c'est le chocolat qu'il a goûté en premier.

Ce goût sucré, tendre, s'est mélangé avec le goût salé des larmes et celui, métallique, du sang.

Pour Mello, ce goût était tout…

Le chocolat, surtout le noir, était un symbole pour lui. Le symbole de la Mort.

C'est pour cela qu'il en mangeait tout le temps. Le chocolat lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne vivra pas indéfiniment, qu'un jour il s'éteindra. Et que surtout, _surtout_, la Terre ne cessera pas de tourner…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Etant enfant, Mello voulait toujours être le premier.Lorsqu'il rentra dans la Wammy's House, son but fut d'être le meilleur, après avoir découvert un être plus fort que lui, Near, ce petit albinos au pyjama blanc... **Battre Near**. Il ne vivait que pour cela. Il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse, il voulait que L le voie, que L soit intéressé par son intelligence, et surtout… Il voulait _être _L. Il voulait qu'on puisse l'admirer sans savoir qui il est, qu'on puisse se souvenir de lui, que sa vie soit gravée dans la mémoire de tous. Comme ça, même après sa mort, même si la Terre continuera de tourner, il ne disparaîtra pas complètement… Tel était le rêve enfantin qu'avait Mello.

Un jour cependant, il rencontra Matt. Ce fut un grand bouleversement dans sa vie.

Au départ, son plan était de s'en faire un allié. Rapidement, ils firent connaissance et comme une étrange coïncidence, ils sont vite devenus inséparables… En réalité, Mello maniait tout dans l'ombre, voulant que Near se sente jaloux et triste d'être seul… Peine perdu. L'enfant aux cheveux de neige et au cœur de glace restait de marbre face aux flammes et à la chaleur de l'amitié que Mello feignait.

Bientôt, le jeune blond fut las de ce jeu. Il finit par conclure qu'il pouvait tout envoyer en l'air et il se décida à blesser Matt pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille… Il planifia son coup, prépara un texte, s'entraîna à parler d'un ton agressif et il prévit même quelle tête le rouquin allait faire lorsque la vérité sera dictée. Mais il fut une chose qu'il n'avait pas prédite.

Le soir même,Matt avoua à Mello son admiration envers lui, à quel point il l'appréciait, et alors… Il l'enlaça tendrement, sans arrière pensée, juste une étreinte sincère d'ami. Mello voulut alors hurler qu'il haïssait Matt pour le voir se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais… Il ne put pas. Ses bras réagirent seuls et il se retrouva à enlacer Matt en retour. Soudain, Mello se rendit compte que finalement, ça faisait du bien de faire confiance à quelqu'un…

Les années passèrent, comme une chaîne incassable, aussi rapide les unes que les autres… Mais un jour, une phrase cassa cette chaîne.

_«L est mort.»_

Mello avait mûrit. Il était certes à peine adolescent, mais son esprit de compétition s'était un peu calmé face au calme impressionnant de Matt. Cependant, lorsque Roger annonça cette triste nouvelle, il s'emporta à nouveau.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai!»_

Il quitta l'orphelinat. Matt l'a suivit, sans rien demandé de plus, comme un chien aurait suivit son maître.

Ainsi se termina l'enfance de Mello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Il fut un jour où Mello observa Matt de plus près. Et finalement, voulant peut-être être plus qu'un simple ami pour lui, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.

Mello aimait quand Matt était avec lui. Car même si il n'a pas pu devenir le meilleur, il savait que lorsqu'il mourrait, quelqu'un au moins serait triste sur cette planète. Et il se disait que si Matt venait à mourir avant lui, de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il se disait que le sentiment que Matt éprouvait pour lui, il ne l'éprouvait pas en retour.

Il construit alors un plan. Un plan dans le but d'aider Near. Un plan qui, il le savait, l'amenait à cette mort dont il avait si peur étant enfant. Mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait grandit, de taille et d'esprit…

Le dernier soir de son existence, il ne croqua qu'un seul carré de chocolat. Le chocolat noir. Il le posa ensuite sur la table basse et observa cette tablette… Ou du moins, pas la tablette en elle-même, mais ce qu'elle représentait.

_«La dernière, hein…_

_-Tu as dis quelque chose Mello?_

_-Non rien, laisse._

_-D'accord._

_-Ne, Matt… Tu serais triste quand je mourrais?_

_-Tu es celui qui m'a sorti de ma solitude, de l'ennui, du quotidien… Et même de l'orphelinat! Penses-tu donc que j'éclaterais de joie lorsque tu mourras?»_

Le silence se fit, un silence que Mello n'osa pas briser, avant de se décider à se confesser.

_«Ecoute Matt, demain je vais…_

_-Je sais.»_

Matt s'était rapproché et il avait posé ses doigts fins sur les lèvres de Mello, l'empêchant de continuer. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

_«Oublions demain. Concentrons-nous sur l'instant présent. Demain, je ferais diversion. Je tirerais sur la foule, pour qu'__**ils**__ soient à mes trousses. Tu enlèveras Takeda…__ Et tu feras ce que tu devra__s faire__, d'accord? Mihael…__»_

Ne laissant pas à Mello le temps de répondre, il se redressa, prit sa DS et commença une nouvelle partie. Mello en resta silencieux durant quelques instants. Depuis quand Matt commandait-il? Depuis quand osait-il changer _son_ plan? Et surtout, _**depuis quand Matt l'appelait-il par son vrai nom? **_Demain, je ne regretterais pas la mort de Matt, c'est promis, se jura Mello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Il était dans le camion.

Il regardait les informations toutes neuves, sur une petite télévision, d'un regard vide.

Une seule phrase résonnait en lui.

_«Matt est mort.»_

Les remords le rongeait

Il avait envie de hurler.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il voulait en finir. Il avait si mal, _si mal_…

La douleur vint au niveau de sa poitrine, déchirant ses entrailles. Mais il ne ressentait déjà plus rien.

Il n'essaya pas de riposter, de lutter pour sa survie.

Il tenta juste de voir le visage souriant de son amant, lui tendant une main amicale.

Il ne vit que le mur de pierre de la chapelle abandonnée.

Il essaya de murmurer son nom.

Cela n'aboutit à rien, la douleur entravait sa voix.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et attendit…

_ «Matt, attends moi, j'arrive…»_

**Le chocolat noir, déjà entamé, a enfin put être fini.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà, alors? Ca vous a plu?xP

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est fait pour ça!

J'ai fais Mello comme étant quelqu'un de renfermé, qui ignore ses sentiments… C'est pas trop raté?

J'ai essayé aussi de mettre une touche tragique mais bon… C'est pas très concluant x(

Bon bah j'espère vous revoir bientôt, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Sayonara,

Arekuruu.


End file.
